1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus for processing a substrate using a heating device installed in a substrate support and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the procedure of processing a substrate, the substrate is processed by heating the substrate to a predetermined temperature. Conventionally, a single substrate processing apparatus employs a heating device such as a lamp and an electric resistance heating device installed around a substrate support for supporting the substrate to heat the substrate.
The electric resistance heating device is provided with a predetermined electric power by a power source for heating the same, and the substrate is then heated by a thermal conduction from the heated electric resistance heating device. However, when the apparatus is continuously operated, the electric resistance heating device or other parts is destroyed or deteriorated, which results in a contact failure. Therefore, the reliability of the apparatus may be notably deteriorated, for example, failing to heat the substrate to a desired temperature or failing to heat the substrate at all.